Stolen Baby
by EmilyKate330
Summary: Dean's Impala is stolen my a nameless figure. Sam and Dean must call on Castiel for help. Will the nameless figure get away before its too late, or will an unwanted friendship arise?
1. Chapter 1

The light was fading and the temperature was dropping. I took a deep breath in. The cold April air of Washington filled my lungs. The black leather jacket that I stole from a high school last year, did little to keep the evening chill out. I pulled in tight around me as I leaned my shoulder on the wall of the motel. It was a small, crappy motel. I probably wouldn't have the best luck here, but places like these were easy hunting grounds. My eyes scanned the parking lot, but saw nothing extravagant. I was about to settle for an old white pickup truck, when I heard the luxurious purr of something much better. I watched in awe as a black 1967 Chevy Impala rolled up next to the lobby across the parking lot from me. My knees nearly buckled, but I kept my cool. I knew better then to give myself away with anything like that. I took a deep breath and watched the car as the engine shut off. Two men stepped out. The driver was tall with broad shoulders. The man on the passenger's side was taller than his companion. They both walked into the lobby and came back out a few minutes later. They each grabbed a duffle bag from the back seat and began to walk my way. They walked along the long, half covered hallway of doors to the rooms. I could make out their features better as they drew closer. The one with broad shoulders had short, light brown hair. His eyes were bright green and he had a dash of freckles over his nose. His tall companion had long dark brown hair and darker green eyes. Both men were attractive. They were only a few feet in front of me now. I looked up and made eye contact with both men. I flashed them a smile.

"Howdy, boys." I said sweetly, in a Southern accent. I know from experience when speaking to your victims before hand, don't use your regular voice. The tall man nodded and smiled slightly. The freckled man looked cautions for a second, then turned his head forward and didn't acknowledge my existence. I watched them as they walked down to their room, which happened to be the room farthest from their car. I smirked and picked up my back pack that had been lying at my feet. I knew better then to steal a car while it was still even slightly light outside. I slung my back pack over my shoulder and went to find a place to wait until dark.

The little town in which the beat-up motel resided in was an easy place to waste time in. At least, for me it was. I walked around for about an hour. I found a little burger joint that had decent milkshakes; I didn't stay long enough for the bill to show up. I found a map of the state and plotted my next move once I had my ride. Once the sun had set and the night had begun, indefinitely, I headed back to the motel. When I walked into the parking lot, I noticed the car was still there and most of the lights in the motel had been shut off. The window to the room of the two men was dark like the others, so was the lobby. I quickly scanned the surrounding area for any people, but I was alone. There were no security cameras that I could see either. Every time I did this, I was thankful for cheap managers that couldn't afford security. I quietly walked over to the sleek, black car and swung my backpack in front of me. Inside were all the things I needed. I pulled out mu trusted lock pick and began working on the driver's side lock. I heard it click and I slowly eased the door open. I slid inside and shut it quietly behind me. The wires to start the car were down by the pedals. I had plenty of time to master the art of hot wiring cars. Let's just say this wasn't my first time. I got the two wires ready. I knew I would have to make a quick getaway. The car owners would surely hear the engine of their car roaring away. Mentally prepared, I zapped the car to life and quickly slammed it into reverse. The wheels screeched and smoked as I sped away from the motel. Speeding away behind me, I could see the figures of the two men in front of the motel, illuminated by its blue glow. I chuckled to myself.

"Sorry, boys. This baby's mine now."

* * *

First chapter of more to come! It's my first fanfic. Comment if you like it(:


	2. Chapter 2

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. Sam was close behind him as they watched the Impala speed off into the night.

"Damn it!" Sam said. Both of the boys were fuming. Dean put his hands on top of his head and walked in circles.

"We need to find that thieving son of a bitch before he looks him the trunk!" Dean turned to Sam. "Did you see his face?"

"Um, Dean. It looked like that kid from earlier today." Dean looked confused.

"Kid? What kid?" Dean shook his head "Forget it. No kid could steal my baby!" Dean stomped back into the hotel room and sat on one of the beds.

"Well, how are we gonna get it back? We can't let some random thief get away with an arsenal on their hands." Sam crossed his arms and thought. "Let's call Cas. He could just zap to the car and zap it back." Dean looked at Sam.

"I want him to bring back the thief. I wanna make him pay for stealing my baby!" Dean stood up and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Cas. Where ever you are, I need your help. Like, right now, so get your winged ass down here." No sooner then Dean had said the words; a man in a tan trench coat had instantly appeared in front of him.

"I heard your call." The man said in a deep voice. "What do you need?"

"Our car got jacked and we need you to bring it back." Sam said. Dean cleared his throat. "With the thief." Sam added. Cas nodded.

"I understand. I will find your car and the sinner who stole it, and I shall return it to you." Cas looked at Sam and Dean, and then disappeared silently.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been driving in the Impala all night and I was pretty beat. I needed to find a place to park the car and get some sleep. It was only 3 in the morning and the empty high way was dark and quiet. Trees lines both sides and they reached up to the clear black sky. The stars were like little fireflies and the sky was like velvet. The radio was playing a quiet song that I didn't know the name of. The car was dark and I looked over at my jacket and backpack sitting in the passenger's seat. I reached down and grabbed my bag. I unzipped it and dug around with one hand until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a single photo. It was wrinkled and torn around the edges. In the photo was a happy family. There was a tall man with dark brown hair and bright eyes and a beautiful mother with long brown hair. She was holding a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. I looked at the baby's face and she stared back at me with the same brown eyes I had. The photo was a reminder of the family I had lost and what I would have had. I turned back to the dark empty highway and put the picture back into my bag. I only kept the old picture around as a reminder. It reminded me of what I could get if I tried hard enough. I always dreamed I would get them back. I sighed and shook my head.

"Unlikely, Melody." I spoke out loud. My name used to be something else, 15 years ago when I had a home and a family, but it was changed when I went to live with my great aunt after my parent's accident. My aunt said I needed a new one and I was too young to protest. I was only one year old when my parents died and sent me to the 50 year olds house. She was a terrible parent. I could be gone for days before she even noticed I was gone. She raised me though, taught me things. Her name was Margaret, but I called her Aunt Mag. She told me that my parents loved me, but they couldn't teach me how to be tough like she could. She was pretty crazy; she made me take fighting lessons every year every since I could walk. She told me I needed to always hide my emotions because people would use them against me. She lived in Seattle, Washington and didn't drive, so she could never come get me when I ran off. She just called the police and made them get me. She never really cared that she was the reason I had a record. She also didn't care that I only ran off the get back to my parent's house in Anaheim, California. In 15 years, I had never truly seen where I was born. Aunt Mag never talked about my parents. Whenever I asked, she told me it wasn't any good to dwell on the past. She never even told me the names of my parents or any details of their deaths. She only said car accident and ended the conversation. I shook my head. I never had friends either. I was home schooled and only went into a high school once to get a jacket because I had left mine at a super market. I fit in well at the school; I looked like any other 15 year old girl. I had my mother's long brown hair that twisted into large waves. I had my father's brown eyes and freckles. I wasn't very tall, only 5 feet tall, but I had a healthy figure. No one could tell the difference between me and any other girl in the high school as I walked in, and left with my jacket.

I could feel my eye lids becoming heavy and decided to look for a place to sleep. I had been away from home for three days and hadn't had a proper night's sleep since I left. I drove along the dark highway until I found a road that turned off into the forest. I turned down it and it led me to a long gravel road that led to a barn. I pulled the car behind the barn and off the engine. The silence was deafening without the smooth puff of the engine. I sighed and pushed a large strand of hair out of my face. I balled up my jacket and fell over into the passenger's seat. I shifted around for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable, but the car quickly become too cold. I only had a lose purple shirt, skinny jeans, and boots on. I sat up and put my jacket back on. I used my back pack for a pillow instead. I glanced out at the stars one more time before I slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Right before I closed my eyes, I could have sworn I saw a man in a tan trench coat appear outside the car.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was shining. I sat up slowly and stretched out my arms. I guessed it was around 10 in the morning. I had gotten a good amount of sleep and was ready to drive again. I sat in the driver's seat and was about to reach down to start the car with the wires again when a voice behind spoke up.

"Good morning."

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed. I threw open the door and turned towards the car, ready to attack. My eyes searched the car, but it was empty. I turned around, still looking for the voice, but I was alone. I sighed.

"Just your imagination, Melody." I laughed at myself.

"No, it's not." The voice came from behind me. It was deep and rough. I spun around and threw a punch in the direction of the speaker. My fist traveled through empty air. There was no one behind me.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"Do not fight me."The voice came again from behind me. I slowly turned around, my muscles tense. Standing in front me was a tall man in a tan trench coat. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He stared down at me with an expression that seemed older than his body. He was an attractive man, but he looked slightly sad.

"Who are you?" I said slowly.

"Castiel. I'm here to return you and this car back to Sam and Dean." He took a step towards me and I took one back. "Please, you can make this easy or hard, but I will get you back to them." His voice was stern, but I wasn't fazed.

"I'm not going with you." I took another step back and was prepared to run as fast as I could. I stared into the man Castiel's eyes. Before I could react, Castiel moved towards me with superhuman speed. He moved faster than anything I had ever seen. He placed two fingers on my forehead and suddenly, I blacked out, and fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had barley sat down since his car was stolen. He paced the hotel room over and over again while Sam watched him from the table by the window. He was worried about the car, too, but he knew Dean was affected more by their loss. Sam sighed and opened up his laptop. He began so search for something to take Dean's mind off the Impala. His fingers tapped on the keyboard for a few minutes.

"Hey get this, a women and her niece went missing yesterday from Seattle. Their house was destroyed and there were strange symbols painted all over the place. In blood. Think it's something we should look into?" Sam turned to Dean, who was still pacing.

"Now isn't really the best time to be working on jobs. We just had our car stolen, Sammy! I don't wanna focus on anything else until my baby is back." Dean didn't look at Sam, he just kept pacing. "God damn it, Cas. Where are you?"

"Dean, we can't just stop working because our car got jacked. Come on, just look at these symbols. I've never seen these before." Dean stopped pacing and walked over to the table and sat down next to Sam. They clicked through the pictures of the strange symbols. There were only two symbols and whoever had drawn them had painted them all over the house. One was a triangle with three lines running through the center and the other was a strange triangular spiral. Dean furrowed his brow and looked intently at the photos.

"You sure you've never seen these before?" Dean stood up and pulled his father's journal out of his bag. "Yeah, I'll look around and see if I can find anything." Sam began searching the internet and Dean flipped through the pages of the journal. Before either of them could find anything, Castiel appeared in their room. Dean dropped the journal and grabbed the gun sitting on the bed next to him. Sam stood up and grabbed his gun that was sitting on the table. Sam and Dean both lowered their guns when they realized who it was.

"Son of a bitch, Cas! Did you find my car?" Dean set the gun down on the bed again.

"Yes. I brought back your car and the thief. They are outside." Cas walked outside. Sam and Dean followed. The Impala was sitting in the parking spot. Dean grinned at his baby. He quickly lost his grin when he saw the car was empty.

"Cas where's the thief?" Dean searched the seats for a person, again.

"She's in the back seat. I put her to sleep because she was not coming easily." Cas opened the back door. Sam and Dean moved so they could see whoever was in the back. Lying across the backseat was the figure of a small teenage girl. Sam's jaw dropped.

"IS this some kind of joke?" Dean turned to Cas.

"It would not be a very funny joke if it was one." Cas said. Dean sighed and crossed his arms.

"This is just a kid, Cas. How could she steal my car?" Dean pointed to the sleeping girl in his car.

"Dean, children are capable of committing crime as easily as adults are." Cas stared into Deans eyes, seriously. Sam sighed and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's get her inside." Sam said. He pulled her out of the car and took her into the hotel room. Dean and Cas followed silently. Sam set her on one of the beds and turned to Dean and Cas.

"Well, now what?" Sam shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the table again. Dean sat on the other bed and Castiel stood next to the sleeping girl.

"We can't keep her here." Dean said. Sam laughed.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to make the thief pay?" Sam said sarcastically.

"That was then, this is now." Dean said irritated. Sam opened up his laptop and started hitting buttons. The room fell silent except for Sam's typing.

"She is innocent." Cas said suddenly. Sam and Dean both looked at him.

"Innocent? She stole my car!" Dean stood up.

"She is still innocent, Dean. You only see her actions, I see farther." Cas turned to Dean.

"Hey, guys, look at this." Sam turned his laptop so it faced the two men. On the screen was a picture of an old women and a young girl. Dean stepped closer and looked at the young girl's face then he looked at the sleeping girls face.

"It's her, what's the big deal?" Dean asked.

"This picture was on the news today. They went missing today from the house with the symbols." Sam turned the laptop back to face him. "This says her name is Melody Harding." All three men turned to look at the girl. Sam looked up at Cas.

"You didn't…" Dean turned to Cas with wide eyes.

"No. I did not kidnap the girl. I found her sleeping in the car behind a barn." Cas looked from Sam to Dean to Melody.

"Well, we should wake her up to see if she knows anything." Sam said. Cas nodded and walked back to the sleeping girl. He placed his hand on her forehead and her eyes shot open. Cas jumped back and the girl let out a yelp. Her eyes ran over the room and everyone in it. Her eyes landed on Dean's gun sitting on the bed next to her. Dean saw it the same time she did. They both reached for it at the same time, but the girl was faster. She pointed the gun at Dean then Sam then Cas. Her scared eyes became angry when she saw Cas.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She screamed. The gun was still fixed on Cas' chest. He seemed calm and almost sad. Sam and Dean exchanged nervous glances. Dean saw Sam's gun sitting on the table next to the laptop and nodded to it. Sam slowly picked it up and hid it behind his back.

"Put it back." Melody yelled, not taking her eyes, or the gun, off Cas. Dean and Sam looked at the girl with wide eyes. "I said put. It. Back." Sam slowly put the gun back on the table. "Good, now both of you sit on the bed over there." She nodded to the bed she was lying on before. Sam and Dean moved over to the bed silently. She looked at Cas and nodded to the bed. He moved slowly.

"We aren't going to hurt you. There is no need for guns." Cas said sitting next to Sam and Dean.

"That's coming from the man who attacked me." Dean noticed the girls hands were shaking, but her grip on the gun was tight. If she got distracted, he could over power her and get the gun before someone got hurt.

"I didn't attack you I just..." Cas started.

"Stop talking." Melody said quietly. "I just want to know where I am."

"You're at a motel just outside Seattle." Sam said calmly. Melody looked at him and recognized his face.

"You guys kidnapped me because I stole your car?" Melody looked at each of them.

"No. Well, yes, but we weren't expecting you." Sam explained. "Our friend brought back our car with whoever stole it, but we didn't think a kid stole it." Dean looked at Cas, who was looked at Melody with a sad expression.

"Well, you have your car back now. Why do you still need me?" She turned the gun on Sam.

"Well we have a few questions about your aunt." Dean said. Melody's head snapped towards Dean and the gun followed.

"What?" Her voice was flat and angry.

"Your aunt Margaret. She's missing." Dean looked at the girls face to see her reaction. She showed no change and kept her glare fixed on Dean. "Don't believe me? Check the laptop." Dean nodded towards the laptop on the table. Melody backed up to the table. Without taking her eyes off the three men, she opened the laptop and was illuminated by the light of the screen. She saw the article and sharply sucked in a breath of air and dropped the gun.


End file.
